Reviews
by Dovepetal
Summary: My reviews of books and/or fanfics. You want me to review something just ask.


No just no this isn't this can't possibly exist. H-How could a reader of Warriors do it so much injustice? I had heard of this story for years and people seemed to put it in a, what I thought was, "good light". Boy was I wrong! People have complained for years about this fanfiction and, rather than put it in a good light were making fun of it.

I can't really blame them. This was bad... Like very bad. I'm not saying that to be mean. But I'm kind of warranted to. It was super hard to read to the point where by the third chapter I gave up and went to YouTube to watch Moonkitti's hilarious animation of it. Luckily for me she did it exactly as it was written. Choppy dialogue and all. There was also a lot of inconsistencies. (i.e. Lakepaw, Flamepaw garbage). And if the hero couldn't be more thrown at your face she just screamed Mary-sue. Warriors is supposed to be mysterious and make you think. (Granted one of my fanfictions doesn't do that) Here not only was the prophecies thrown out at you but it was immediately said who it was. Along with screaming Mary-sue all the characters had about as much personality as a pile of sawdust with nothing to jump out at me to say they are a good character.

This person also clearly didn't read past Power of Three and I'm OK with that. But when a lot of points just make it so obvious who have to reflect. They made Hollyleaf a villain and had Tigerstar come back. The more and more I watch/read I felt myself get sicker and sick. On top of that this person who was clearly Christian, again nothing wrong with that, had made it super clear through the writing. They came off as homophobic, low-key racist, and extremely angry. They also brought in religion heavily almost shaming people who are part of the LGBT community. This hurt me since I am part of that community. Constantly in parenthesis she would say if the word love was used between to characters who were the same gender "Not like that you sickos" as if that was what was on everyone's mind also what would be wrong with that. She also brought in The Ten Commandments. Ten set of laws that tell people what laws to live by to go to Heaven. Again shaming people who weren't Catholic, heterosexual, etc.

I would talk about the constant use of slang and the clear plot destruction when bringing up the whole Blackstar, Graystripe, and Firestar love Stargleam thing. Or the whole Firestar trust and apprentice with hardly any experience than his current deputy but I won't since those just speak for themselves.

I don't think anyone has read a review about this and said you're going to hard on them. Why? Because they weren't nice about any advice given at all. They would quickly write these short chapters and give it out to us. Its kind of like Disney's dark age where they were just producing movies with out spending any real time to make it good resulting in the decline of workers and money. When they were finally forced to make a movie with such small budget they were forced to make every detail and animation as well as other things perfect. My point is that if you have such short chapters instead of just putting them out, edit it. When people would point it out they would, with terrible grammar, say they are going to Hell and are Satanic as if saying that God looks upon the people who insult a story with hate and immediately send them to hell. They were way too sensitive and rude so you couldn't even say, "oh we were going hard on them and we shouldn't" they were super rude about it. Ever heard of the expression, "if you live in a glass house don't throw stones". Well I know some of you are going to say, well you don't always have the best grammar but I'm not rude about it. Its usually a direct attack that I react to. Other than that I usually say thank you.

But this person wouldn't hear it. This story gets a 0/5. Its choppy, really poorly written, and is just riddled with derogatory comments and discrimination that I couldn't possibly fathom.

This is Dove signing out. Bye!


End file.
